MLP Greek Mythology
by lolahusky8
Summary: There are many gods and goddesses but there are the Big Three and they all have a kid with a mortal pony they are known as demigods. Join the adventure of Celestia. Luna, Phantom, and Cadence to Ponylympus. (Warning short chapters)
1. Prologue

**Hi Lolahusky here and I am starting a new story I know I shouldn't but I am anyway these chapters will be short but that means I can update it like every day. Anyways this is MLP and it has ocs like Shadow Heart and Phantom plus some others anyways to this story.**

Prologue

In a land known as Equestria there lived three ponies known as Alicorns. They are royal ponies with wings and horns. They are Princess Celestia princess of the sun. Princess Luna princess of the moon. Last but not least Princess Cadence princess of love. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are both sisters and Princess Cadence is their niece or so they thought. You see Luna and Celestia aren't really sisters and Cadence isn't their niece but they instead are cousins. Let me explain in a far far land there lived these goddesses with their father known as Kronos. Kronos had many kids they were only mares but he ate them. Don't worry though he was stopped when his eldest child Solar Flare goddess of the sun and her sisters Nightmare Moon goddess of the moon and Shadow Heart goddess of love cut him up to pieces and sent him to the depths of Tartarus. After that happened they were known as the Big Three in Ponylmpus were all the gods and goddesses lived. Now that Kronos was gone the Big Three decided on an oath that they will not have any children with a mortal pony but of course they broke that oath each one time. It doesn't take a brainiac to guess who are their children but this story is just beginning.


	2. The Story Begins

**Hi Lolahusky new chapter yay remember short chapters**

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Luna's POV

I keep hearing a strange voice in my head. I keep telling ponies but they do not believe me the only one who does is my sister Celestia. This voice says she is Nightmare Moon and that I should come to the darkness whatever that means. Tia keeps saying do not listen to her but it is kind of hard when she is saying each and every day. Anyways my name is Princess Luna of the night and I raise the moon every night as my sister raises the sun. We are the rulers of Equestria but every pony loves my sister and her day over me by a lot. I am okay with it because I know my sister and niece who is Princess Cadence of love think my nights are beautiful.

Celestia's POV

I am worried for my sister Luna she keeps hearing a voice in her head. She doesn't know this but I am to. She calls herself Solar Flare and says she is a friend but I don't know. She says when I ask her that she knows Nightmare Moon but she told me to tell Luna not to listen to her. I don't know why but I listened to her. Anyways my name is Princess Celestia princess of the sun. I have a sister Princess Luna of the moon and a niece Princess Cadence of love. I wonder if Cadence also has a voice in her head. I wouldn't know because she is visiting a friend in Ponyville apparently but she said she will be back soon enough.

Cadence's Pov

I am visiting a friend in Ponyville but I am worried about my aunt Luna she keeps saying she hears a voice in her head. I believe her so does aunt Celestia but that doesn't mean that every pony believes her. Secretly though I also am hearing a voice in my head she calls herself Shadow Heart. I told her about aunt Luna and she says she knows who Nightmare Moon is but that Luna shouldn't listen to her. Anyways I am Princess Cadence princess of love. My aunts are Princess Celestia of the sun and Princess Luna of the moon. I think aunt Celestia also has a voice in her head since me and Luna do.

 **A/N: And that's that for this chapter hope you enjoyed it please review it**

 **-Lolahusky out**


	3. The Voices

**Hey Lolahusky here with a new chapter again it's short but that make it easier to update more anyways back to it**

Chapter 2: The Voices

Nightmare Moon POV

I have been talking with my daughter Luna who doesn't know she is my daughter. It really stinks not being able to see her but we did take an oath so yea. My sisters don't know this but I also have a son his name is Phantom in fact I talk to him too. He said he was going to meet Luna soon.

There dad Night Shade who is the god of the Underworld says he wants to talk to them too. So they aren't really demigods they are full out god and goddess but my sisters don't know that. I am keeping a lot of secrets from my sisters.

Solar Flare POV

My sister Nightmare Moon keeps talking to her daughter Luna it annoys me a lot because apparently she is trying to get her to the dark side so she can possess her and talk to my daughter and niece. So now I have to talk to Celestia and tell her to tell Luna not to listen. We are not allowed to interact with our daughters. Celestia's dad Lightning a mere mortal pony doesn't even know about her or her cousins. This is beginning to be to much maybe we can call off the oath.

Shadow Heart POV

My sisters Solar Flare and Nightmare Moon are always talking to their daughters Celestia and Luna. So I start talking to mine Cadence she is of course the princess of love as I Shadow Heart am the goddess of love. Her mortal father Platinum doesn't know about her or her cousins. I wish I could see my lovely daughter and her cousins plus my true love Platinum but I must not ugh I hate my life and that is coming from the goddess of love. Maybe Solar Flare will let us call off the oath.


End file.
